imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ivory Tower
The Ivory Tower is a famous skyscraper in Empire City that serves as home to many of the citizens in Hightown. Overview Called so for the color, the Ivory Tower is a sleek design of a skyscraper and one of the tallest buildings in the world, only topped by Smart Tower just crossing the street. While unknown when it was built, the tower is home to the wealthiest families in the Imagine Nation's capital as well as for the emissaries. History It's unknown when the Ivory Tower was built, but before Smart Tower, this was the tallest building in the world. Quickly enough, many of the apartments were filled with the best and richest families of Empire City. The owners of the tower, who hold a great respect and admiration for the emissaries, offer some of the best apartments to them without having to pay rent. When Smart Tower was built, just crossing the street, the Ivory Tower became the second largest building in the Imagine Nation and the world. Despite this, the Ivory Tower remained the epitome of life for Empire City as a whole. Jazen Knight, then emissary, was living in the Ivory Tower when he got a letter that talked about a certain Jack Blank. He wasted no time to search for him, and after the catastrophic arrival of the boy in the country, Jazen takes him in to live with him in the Ivory Tower. With no one claiming him as his son, Jazen took over Jack's care. As things turned more complicated with confirmated sightings of the Rüstov, Jazen insisted that Jack remain in the Ivory Tower for his own safety. Jack, desperate for answers about his past, escapes. Luckily, once Jack and Jazen return, they find their apartment ruined, discovering that Rüstov had broken in, possibly trying to abduct Jack. In the apartment, Jack and Jazen then develop a theory that the real Great Collaborator was Jonas Smart, and not Silico, who had initally sold the Imagine Nation to the Rüstov. From their apartment, Jack and Jazen break into Smart Tower, where their theory is proven wrong, Jazen sacrifices himself for Jack, and Revile tries to kill the boy. After Jack's victory over Revile, Jack returns to the Ivory Tower to get some rest. Unable to deal with the emotions of having lost Jazen, Jack leaves to wander the streets of Hightown and Hero Square. After Jack is accepted into the School of Thought, the owners of the Ivory Tower offer Jack the apartment he'd been staying, free of paying rent after his feat against Revile. Jack, respectfully, declines, fearing the memories of Jazen would be too much to bear, and decides to move to Cognito to keep to himself. Features Jazen's Apartment In the'' Accidental Hero, Jazen, despite being a Mecha, lives in the Ivory Tower with all the benefits an emissary gets. Jack, for a brief time, lives here under Jazen's watch as his guardian. After Jazen dies, Jack's guilt and grief force him to return the apartment to the owners and move to Cognito. Trivia *The Ivory Tower only appears in the first book, though briefly mentioned in the Secret War''. *One could cross the street from Smart Tower and reach the Ivory Tower. *HoverCars help to reach an apartment by gliding near the window of an apartment and get into the tower just as easily through the front door. Category:Locations Category:Imagine Nation Category:Empire City